


fall deeper inside

by beyzaljackson



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyzaljackson/pseuds/beyzaljackson
Summary: Kyungsoo is tired but Jongin wouldn't let him rest.





	fall deeper inside

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in 3 hours have mercy on me

"My whole body hurts." Sehun groans as he steps out of the van. Kyungsoo relates, he can't wait to get into bed. None of them were able to catch a breath during this concert. The fans were too energetic, they had to keep up with them. It wasn't particularly easy, but it was okay, seeing their fans happy was enough. Still, Kyungsoo wishes that he didn't jump that much on the stage.

 

Their company's building is silent, their friends are probably all asleep. He feels bad recalling Doyoung's texts before the concert started. Young boy hoped his favorite hyung would help him with some parts of their new comeback song. Kyungsoo was always willing help him, help anyone who asked. He hopes that he didn't offend Doyoung, but yet again, it's not his fault. They finished later than they planned. The traffic was a bitch. Kyungsoo knows he worries for nothing, Doyoung is understanding. 

 

They pile into the elevator. Their rooms are on the highest floor of the building. They don't live in the basement as the fans joke, or not? Kyungsoo can't tell but he appreciates their humor. It's true that their company holds them back, barely letting them do anything. It hurts sometimes, knowing that the fans are waiting for them but they can't give them anything. Kyungsoo tries not to think about it.

 

They empty the elevator cage one by one. Everyone is tired but they say their good nights. It's a rule around here, set by Jongdae. They end their days smiling at each other no matter how worn out they are. No matter how their day went. They are a family, they can make everything okay together. Kyungsoo remembers feeling like crying when Jongdae expressed his thoughts. He never wants to leave them.

 

Kyungsoo unlocks room's white door with sleepy eyes. Their room is the furthest from the other members' rooms, thanks to Chanyeol. Apparently "listening Kyungsoo moan Jongin's name as a lullaby" wasn't really his cup of tea. Kyungsoo felt embarrassed at first, not knowing he was so loud. He didn't really care about Chanyeol, he would intentionally make noises to make him uncomfortable but the idea of Junmyeon or Minseok hearing them, that would humiliate him. It concluded for Kyungsoo and Jongin to move rooms. Kyungsoo was fine with it, he could scream his lover's name even louder now.

 

Kyungsoo hears Jongin lock the door as he tumbles into the bed, not even bothering to change his clothes. Jongin keeps moving inside the room, probably changing into something comfy. Kyungsoo prefers black sweatpants and a simple t-shirt when he's off the stage, or basically to anywhere, but Jongin always dresses up. _'I should clothe you.'_ he often jokes with Kyungsoo. _I'd like you to unclothe me,_ Kyungsoo doesn't say it out loud. He loves seeing Jongin in expensive designer clothing, he looks good in them. Then again, Jongin looks good in anything. He looks the best when he's got nothing on. Kyungsoo giggles to himself.

 

"What is it?" Jongin asks laying down next to him. Kyungsoo wants to glance at his boyfriend, but he's not able to open his eyes. He can feel Jongin's heavy gaze on him.

"Nothing." Kyungsoo's voice is barely audible. Why isn't he asleep yet? He's tired, he need to rest. Still, somehow he stays awake. Jongin smells good, Kyungsoo wishes that he was closer, but he can't move a single limb.

"So, that's it? Not even a good night?" Jongin whispers in a resentful tone. Kyungsoo could feel Jongin's pout through his voice. He wanted to kiss his boyfriends plump lips, he can't lift his head.

"Good night." He mumbles as Jongin nuzzles closer, stroking Kyungsoo's hair. _I should get a haircut,_ Kyungsoo thinks, _it's getting long again_. Jongin begs to differ, he likes slipping his fingers through Kyungsoo's dark strands. Kyungsoo inhales deep, he wants Jongin to move even closer, intertwining their bodies.

"You're exhausted, aren't you?" Jongin speaks in a low tone. Kyungsoo knows what's next but he doesn't stop Jongin, he's never too tired for Jongin.  

 

He repositions himself so he could face his lover. The room is dusky but thanks to the slight moonlight coming through the window, Kyungsoo can see Jongin. Something bothers his nose. _Oh._ He forgot to take off his glasses, he grimaces with annoyance. Jongin laughs, he leans in to remove the glasses, kissing Kyungsoo's nose. Kyungsoo feels his tiredness wash away. Jongin wraps his arms around Kyungsoo after putting his glasses on the nightstand. He plants a small kiss on Kyungsoo's forehead.  _We should stay like this,_ Kyungsoo never wants to leave Jongin's arms. He feels safe, he feels loved.

 

"I might know a way for you to release some stress." Jongin's voice is even lower now, his breath warm against Kyungsoo's skin, tickling.

 

Jongin moves inside the bed. He's now on top of Kyungsoo, hands creeping inside his t-shirt, stripping it off. He leans down, capturing Kyungsoo's lips. It starts sweet, Jongin is gentle. He always has been, Kyungsoo fell for that. God knows his stupid history of relationships, being fooled by people's kindness. They all showed their real faces after a while, hurting Kyungsoo and leaving him in tears and with a broken heart. Not Jongin, he never disappointed Kyungsoo. Jongin always kept his promises. So when he promised that he'll never leave, Kyungsoo believed him wholeheartedly. He knew Jongin wasn't like anyone else.

 

Kyungsoo is separated from his thoughts as he feels Jongin bite his lower lip. It doesn't take them long to turn it into a passionate make out session. It's been a while since they've been alone, practising all the time, and those times they didn't, they were simply too tired. They were together all the time, sure, but Kyungsoo missed Jongin nevertheless. He missed touching Jongin's smooth skin, feeling his lips on his body. 

 

He can't help but moan lightly as Jongin moves down to his neck, sucking hard on the light skin.  _God, he loves this._ Jongin was possessive, his jealousy was a joke between fans as well and sometimes, it could get annoying. But Kyungsoo loves making him jealous. It means a pissed off Jongin, it means a heated sex. Jongin didn't mention it but his rush shows that he probably saw Kyungsoo getting too close with Jongdae on stage. He's going to have to borrow a concealer from Baekhyun.

 

Jongin moves down on Kyungsoo's body, forming a path of kisses. Kyungsoo's attention is drawn back to Jongin as the latter starts moving his tongue around Kyungsoo's left nipple.  _Bastard._ Jongin knows how it pleasures Kyungsoo, his member is already hardening inside his pants. Jongin keeps sucking, his free hand taking care of the other lobe. Kyungsoo is fully awakened now, he can feel his heart beat faster. He needs Jongin.  _Now._

 

"Jongin." He whines, his voice husky. He's about to explode. Yeah, just simple kisses and he's already a mess under Jongin's warm body.  _The Kim Jongin effect,_ as Kyungsoo calls it.

"What is it baby?" Jongin knows what Kyungsoo wants, what he  _needs._ But he likes to play. He plants small kisses on Kyungsoo's bare belly. Kyungsoo used to feel ashamed of it. He never really liked working out. He hated sweating. Their first time was hard for him, knowing that Jongin has a body sculpted personally by god himself. He remembers Jongin looking at him saddened eyes, he remembers Jongin kissing him softly just before telling him how beautiful he was.

"Jongin." Kyungsoo's tone is stern this time. Jongin grins as he reaches for Kyungsoo's lips. They start kissing again, Kyungsoo nips at Jongin's lower lip, he's impatient. Jongin rescues his lips from Kyungsoo's grasp and hovers above him to take out the lube and a condom from the brown nighstand's drawer. He's even eager now seeing Kyungsoo panting and gasping beneath him.

 

Jongin withdraws to pull off Kyungsoo's sweats, leaving him completely naked. He caresses Kyungsoo's milk white thighs, Kyungsoo moans lightly as Jongin plants a small kiss on the left one. He's a total mess under his boyfriend and Jongin knows it.  _He likes to play._ Kyungsoo tries to hide his lust, pressing his lips together to seal his moans. He shudders feeling Jongin's fingers wrap around his throbbing length, he starts stroking slowly, driving Kyungsoo crazy.

 

"Jongin." Kyungsoo squirms under his lover. Jongin gets the message and he doesn't waste any more time as he takes Kyungsoo's member in. His mouth is warm, Kyungsoo already feels close. He grips on Jongin's hair as Jongin takes it all, his tongue dancing around Kyungsoo's erection.

 

Kyungsoo doesn't last long, coming inside Jongin's mouth. Jongin swallows most, coughing out a little. He reaches out for Kyungsoo once again, kissing him hungrily. They are a mess, but it feels good. Jongin pulls away after a few seconds, opening the bottle of lube. Kyungsoo can't wait, he's thirsty, he waited too long for this. Jongin pours plenty of lubricant onto his fingers. Kyungsoo feels needy as Jongin pushes one finger inside, he's tight. Kyungsoo is a panting mess, begging for more. He groans loudly as Jongin pushes another one. He feels his member pulse as he tries to get used to the digit. Jongin adds another finger as he busies himself marking Kyungsoo's neck.

 

"Jongin." Kyungsoo can't talk, he's out of breath. Luckily, Jongin understands. Pulling away, he rips open the condom and puts the rubber on hurriedly. Kyungsoo clenches his fists as Jongin slowly pushes inside.

"Fuck, Kyungsoo. You're still tight." Jongin stays still for a while, letting Kyungsoo accommodate himself. Kyungsoo appreciates Jongin's consideration, but he needs him.

"Move." He breathes out, Jongin complies immediately. Kyungsoo wraps his legs around Jongin's lower half and lifts his hip. Jongin moves slowly, after all these years, he's still scared to hurt Kyungsoo.  _It wasn't hard, falling for him._

 

Kyungsoo holds on to Jongin rigorously, marking his back. Jongin thrusts harder and Kyungsoo feels like he's about to burst again. Jongin leans in, connecting their lips as he's ready to reach his breaking point. He grabs Kyungsoo's leaking member and strokes it as he fills the latter. Jongin always takes care of him, Kyungsoo giggles lightly.

 

They don't last long. Jongin comes inside Kyungsoo, he's loud. Kyungsoo follows him, even louder. He can feel Jongin's semen filling his insides. They are both dripping with sweat. Kyungsoo would usually feel disgusted, but he's too busy trying to catch a breath after the love making. Jongin is still on top of him, laying down on his chest. Kyungsoo strokes Jongin's hair, he feels good. Jongin always makes him feel good. He could definitely go for a round two, but still, they need to rest. 

 

"Junmyeon hyung is going to be so angry when he sees your neck in the morning." Jongin snorts, lifting his head to glance at Kyungsoo. 

"Don't mention our hyungs while your dick is inside my ass." Kyungsoo scoffs. Jongin laughs boisterously.  _What a sweet sound,_ Kyungsoo thinks as he throws Jongin off of him. "Let's shower." He tumbles down back to his bed, his ass hurt. 

"Do you need me to carry you? Bridal style?" Jongin is amused. Kyungsoo throws a pillow at him, slowly walking towards the bathroom. 

 

He starts the water running as he places himself under the showerhead, waiting for Jongin to join him. He's easily adjusted to the hot water. He feels arms wrap around his belly. Jongin kisses back of his head.

 

"I love you." Kyungsoo loves Jongin's voice. If it was up to him, he'd give all of his lines to Jongin just to hear him sing. Kyungsoo loves Jongin's voice even more when he says those three little words. Those words means that they are okay. He's happy, he's with Jongin.

"I love you." He doesn't hesitate saying those words back. 


End file.
